Resident Evil: Enter The Nightmare
by Howyadoing
Summary: Whole new Resident Evil story, pretty late updated. Vincent is on the dead end of the chute, what will he do? Find out on the latest scoop here!
1. Surviving The Eve

Resident Evil: Enter the Nightmare  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is a fanfiction story based on Resident Evil. Capcom owns some of the characters & logos in the story but some of the characters & logos are mine too.  
  
Author: Hyd D.Wong  
  
Title: Resident Evil: Enter The Nightmare  
  
Chapter: 1 – Surviving the Eve  
  
December 24th Nighttime  
  
It was Christmas Eve, a sad, sad Christmas Eve. The monsters have overtaken most of the city region. All I care now is surviving through this Christmas…alive. Most of the S.T.A.R.S member have already been mutilated into that zombie…or they are missing. Somehow…I'm still alive…  
  
My heart is pounding as I grabbed my chest to stop the loud heaving of my lungs. My hands were shivering & the thought of what happened just a few moments ago kept on flooding into my head. My brother…Gabe…had just been ripped apart from those 'things'. I could have helped him…but I can't bring myself to…  
  
'VINCENT! He-help me! Th-They got hold of me! VINCENT!'  
  
What could I do? What could I do to stop those zombies?  
  
'AH! VIN-VINCENT!'  
  
The voice died away after that & I knew my brother will never forgive me. He has already been transformed into those things. I leaned onto one of the brick walls in the building…I figured I must be somewhere in an alley. The stench of the dead bodies had already filled the air & I don't know how much I can hold longer. I started to drop onto the ground & I covered my face with my bloodstained hands…what could I do at that time? A sound of breaking glass broke my half-filled thoughts. I turned to the sound & saw a dog. But in closer inspection, I found out there was more than what meets the eye. The dog had red fur…that seemed to have been ripped apart on the left side of its head, revealing its skull. The right side of his head had a bugling eyeball that must have been dug out by one of those things. More breaking glasses, two more of the dogs ran behind the previous one. They must be in cahoots with the zombies…these dogs must have been the dogs of one of those kids there, & that kid must be in that pile of dead bodies there…  
  
Suddenly, the dog leaped towards me & sank his teeth deep into my wrist. I yelled in pain & flinched my hand, trying my best to get that undead canine off my hand. It dropped after some successfully swinging & my left hand had two deep red marks. I had to avenge my brother that was my objective & the only thing I can do now. Suddenly it became clear to my head that I can do something. I grabbed my small arms from my holster located at the right of my waist. I aimed at one of the dogs & pulled a trigger. A 9mm bullet shot out from my Beretta pistol & hit the dog, which bit me. It died shortly after the bullet strike it. Two other dogs witnessed the murder & turned their glaring eyeballs on me. I decided I have to do something to them to show who's in charge. The two who came were greeted with another 9mm bullets through their heads. I reloaded my gun after that & found out that I had only 2 clips of 9mm bullets left. That simply means that I have 30 bullets left in my arsenal to vanquish the zombies. It was an impossible task unless I find more survivors…but are there any left? To survive, firstly, I need to get out of here.  
  
I walked out of the alley & turned to one of the half-broken sign. It read 'Queen's Town'. I immediately thought up of a good plan. Firstly, I gather all known survivors & bring all of them to the airfield. After that, we get a plane & fly out of America & head to another safe country. It sounds like a flaw-free plan but there was a lot of things to do. Weighing me down seriously was my lack of bullets. I may have to risk my life dodging those undead creatures. I carried on walking towards the end of the street. The airfield was quite a long walk from where I am. The best solution here is by getting a car but I can tell you right off the bat that there's no working car around here. The bicycle is my next best solution. I walked into a bungalow at the end of the road. I guess I'll have to search what's inside this building in case of any survivors…the Sun rose shortly after that…… 


	2. Survivors...are there?

Author: Hyd D.Wong  
  
Title: Resident Evil: Enter The Nightmare  
  
Chapter: 2 – Survivors…are there?  
  
December 25th Daylight  
  
It's Christmas. What a terrible Christmas…what can be better? I guess I'll just have to follow my plans & find as many survivors as possible. After rounding them up in the airport, it will be easy to take on from there. The T-Virus must have spread out pretty fast…guess I'll have to find a new firearm before I can continue in this mission.  
  
I reached the bungalow soon. I grabbed the knob & turned it. My heart skipped. A loud banging sound alerted me & I jumped down a few steps. Soon enough, the door opened & out came a five feet tall zombie. He had torn & tattered clothes & his entire chest was ripped off, exposing the rib bones. He raised his arms out like a newborn vampire & staggered towards me. For a few seconds, I was standing there, rooted to the ground. I soon found my senses & drew out my Beretta Pistol. Although I have told myself not to waste any ammunition, I had to fire in order to advance any further. And so it was, five shots through the neck & head, the zombie fell on the ground after that. I walked across it & looked at it again.  
  
It moved.  
  
I yelled in terror & raised my foot to stamp on his neck. It made a sickening cracking sound & I knew I had broken his undead neck. That was good, as it really died after that incident. I put my gun into the holster & walked towards the bungalow. The bungalow was huge & stands at three story high. As I enter, I could make out that a dinner had just happened before this tragic incident followed. Banners of 'Merry Christmas Countdown' were torn from the walls. Many of them were stained with blood. I entered the main hall & found many dead bodies there. I presume that all of them were dead already, as none of them had dived for my flesh yet. Out of the corner of my eye, one of the corpses moved. I withdrew my gun & aimed at him. I gave one shot & it missed its head. I cursed under my breath.  
  
'Hey! Don't shoot me! Don't shoot me!' The 'zombie' raised two of his hands high up in the air. I kept my gun straight at his head; maybe it was a talking zombie. Upon further investigation, I found out that it was a survivor.  
  
'What's your name?' I asked him.  
  
'Ryo, Ryo Steiner, I work just down the road.' He stood up & stared at me with frightened blue eyes. 'You got to get me out of here…those zombies…they terrorize the entire dinner. I pretended to be dead…luckily there were still other people to feast on & they didn't pick on me.'  
  
'Guess you're a lucky one,' I remarked at him, & then glanced at his outfit. 'Hey, you got to find something to use as a weapon. I don't have an extra gun & I only have twenty-four bullets left in my pistol. If you want to get out alive, you will have to stick with me. I'm planning to gather all the survivors & bring them to the airfield. Hopefully, someone knows how to pilot the plane.' Ryo brushed the dirt off his clothes & grabbed something from his waist.  
  
'I got a combat knife here, it won't be as useful as the gun you have there, but it's better than nothing.' He smiled for the first time.  
  
'Okay, to beat the zombies, you'll have to be brave. The zombies are disgusting but they are dead slow, excluding the zombie dog, that is.' I reloaded my gun & stared outside the window. There was a beam of light coming from a fast food restaurant down the road. It seemed to be occupied by somebody…either a survivor or another one of those stench filthy undead. 'Hey Ryo, we're going to that shop over there…there's something I want to check on about.'  
  
'Okay,' Ryo then used his knife to break one of the windows & he crawled out. 'Well, let's go.' He said & jumped out of the hedge grass onto the pavement. He looked around & murmured something that sounds like, 'Coast is clear.' I followed him & prepared my gun, just in case this Ryo is a bit long-sighted. His report was true, however, there were no undead at sight. Ryo & I then started to walk towards the lit fast food restaurant. All of us wished that there were another survivor there, as more members in the party strengthen the team spirit. We headed towards the restaurant & soon reached its doorstep. It read 'Dally's Café' on top of its sign. Half of the sign had already been cracked & was not lit up anymore. I reached for the door knob…& turned it… 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Author: Hyd D.Wong  
  
Title: Resident Evil: Enter The Nightmare  
  
Chapter: 3 – The Plot Thickens…  
  
I turned the cold golden knob & the door creaked open. Ryo stood eagerly behind me & raised his combat knife in case something pops out. I crossed my finger & pushed the door backwards. A loud thud was heard but nothing strange could be seen. Ryo stared at me with fearful eyes & I can tell that he was really confused himself. I guess we won't find anything until we venture further & I raised my gun, & slowly strafe inside…  
  
Ryo came in after that & closed the wooden door.  
  
'AH! HEY!' He screamed.  
  
I quickly turned back to him & pointed the gun at the door. There was a headless corpse there. The head had already been decimated & rotten thanks to the hungry army ants that live here. Ryo sighed with relief & turned back to me.  
  
'Sorry about that,' He wiped the sweat off his forehead & continued, 'I thought it was like, one of those things.' I turned back to the room.  
  
The room itself is pretty simple & neat. Apart from the headless corpse at the door & some occasional bloodstains on the wall, nothing else could be found. Ryo wondered around the cashier & exclaimed, 'Hey! I found something useful!' He quickly dashed towards me & held out a red box. It was a 9mm Pistol Ammo. I smiled at him & quickly put the box inside my side pack. After that, we continued exploring the room. There were no sign of Dally around but as we approached the lit room, we found Dally's corpse over there. He was lying on the kitchen floor with a hole through his chest. His T-shirt was stained with blood but the nametag clearly states that he was Dally. The kitchen window was smashed; someone or something must have attacked Dally through the window. Ryo found a water pipe & kept it just in case something needs to be smashed to smithereens. We got out of Dally's Café soon after that.  
  
As we got out of the café, we found out that we were totally blocked. To the left of us is the bungalow; it's pretty much useless going back there. Directly ahead of us is a pile of walls. To the right of us is a car accident. About three cars & one bus smashed together, forming an impenetrable roadblock. 'We'll have to find someway to get through that wall though…' Ryo stared at me with confused eyes.  
  
'Are you serious? Don't you know what's after this wall?'  
  
'No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me.' I crossed my arms, trying to find a method.  
  
'After that wall, we'll be entering Stanley's Graveyard!'  
  
I froze. Entering a graveyard is no good, & with the added T-Virus everywhere, entering a graveyard is NOT good at all. I turned to Ryo & decided to calm him down.  
  
'Look, Ryo if we don't enter that graveyard, we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives. '  
  
'But…but, how 'bout there?' He pointed to that roadblock.  
  
'Can you move three cars & one single bus with just your arm?'  
  
'Okay…okay…I got your point. But, what if those things are there?'  
  
'We'll blast their ass, got it?'  
  
'I'm not too sure about this…but I'm ready.' He looked around. 'How are we supposed to get in?'  
  
'We'll have to form an extra boost of height with all these bunch of junks around here. A sack will be the best.' With that, Ryo & I spread out finding some solid items capable of boosting out heights. Ryo found a trashcan & some pillows from Dally's Café. I came back with some of the barricades, thinking that turning them over will be great in this work. We stacked everything & successfully created a sort of ladder. We climbed on top of the fence only to meet a ventilating chute. It was dead shut.  
  
'Great, we've done all that, for nothing.' He sighed & seemed to have given up hope.  
  
'Hey,' I smiled at him. 'Where's your pipe? Hand it over.' He passed me the pipe found in Dally's Café & I smashed the chute open. The pipe had already broken to two. After tossing the pipe into the tombstones below, Ryo entered the chute. He muffled something that sounded like 'All clear' & I followed suit, closing the chute case when I enter the narrow lane of the chute. Ryo suddenly cried out loud. 'What is it?'  
  
'A dead body…the caretaker is below…he's accompanied by those things…'  
  
'Move aside…'  
  
Ryo shifted back a bit & I took a look down at the opening. True enough, the dead caretaker was lying on the chair. Occasionally, zombies will pass around him.  
  
'This place is not safe. We'll drop somewhere else.'  
  
'But…but…'  
  
'But what?'  
  
'It's a dead end.'  
  
'What?'  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. The Shadow Looms

Author: Hyd D.Wong  
  
------------------------  
  
Title: Resident Evil: Enter The Nightmare  
  
Chapter: 4 - The Shadow Looms  
  
I stared wide-eyed at Ryo. The horrible truth was clear in my mind. We are trapped in the chute, unless we break through and drop into the zombie- infested room. Ryo looked at me in panic, his heartbeat was incredibly fast. Apparently, the only audible sound in the narrow chute was the combined beating of our fear filled hearts. I nodded to Ryo with a confident look. He just bit his lips and reluctantly nodded.  
  
I smashed the rusty grate with little trouble.  
  
The sudden breaking of the grate alerted the zombies. They stared at the vent with a puzzled look on their mutilated faces. Ryo and I hurriedly scurried back to the blind spot like a mouse. The both of us exchanged glances. Ryo shook his head and pointed to the broken spot with his shivering fingers, I realized I had to make the first move. Slowly and silently, I crawled to the spot. I was only an inch away from the target when a sudden moan made me jumped. The entire vent rumbled a bit. The vent is giving way, I thought. Any moment now and this entire thing will collapse. This is not good. "Ryo," I whispered, he slowly brought his head closer to mine. I continued, "This thing is giving way, we have to get down before it breaks into two."  
  
"What the-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, a portion of the chute behind me dropped to the caretaker's room. It hit the bloodstained floor with much impact. The zombies were more alert than ever, and they hurried to the spot and look at me with greedy eyes.  
  
"This couldn't be better," I said to myself sarcastically, and withdrew my Beretta. With precision accuracy, I fired a shot to the nearby zombie. It retraced a few steps back. I dropped down to the caretaker's room, squatting down to reduce the impact and motioned Ryo the follow. Moments later, I was firing away while Ryo was fumbling at the door. In the midst of that, the four zombies in the room were slowly advancing towards me.  
  
"The door is locked," Ryo explained, and quickly grabbed the nearby broomstick. "Great."  
  
Ryo thrust the broomstick forward, like a lance and it poked one of the advancing zombies. The zombie does not even know what in the world is going on. They walked as if stilts were attached to their rotten legs. I stayed rooted to the ground until Ryo yell in my ears.  
  
"FIRE VINCENT!"  
  
My hands were sweaty and uncontrollable, but they quickly and automatically find the trigger and pull it. Five pistol bullets were enough to put one zombie down. One zombie staggered towards me and I gave it a strong kick to the shin. Ryo whacked the other zombie with the stick. It stumbled and fell. I fired at the last zombie and it dropped dead soon. To make sure they are dead, Ryo smashed the broomstick into the bloody chest of theirs. Most of them stayed motionless while Ryo smiled happily.  
  
"Ok, so we should make it to the other part of the town from here." I stated, while examining the map on the wall next to the green door. Ryo ransacked the entire room searching for weapons. He found nothing except for a can of insecticide.  
  
"Well, lighter and aerosol cans make a mini-flamethrower." He announced, and proudly stuffed the bottle into his pocket.  
  
"Interesting. Let's head out of here as soon as possible." I said, and opened the green door. As soon as I opened it, the vent that we were crawling in before collapsed into a great heap. The caretaker was squashed and the zombies were no more.  
  
"We were lucky," I said, and take a deep breath, "let's go."  
  
We stalked the graveyard, carefully avoiding suspicious tombstones that seemed to have the power of shifting aside and revealing those undead. Along the way, the night sky started to turn a little bit cloudy and not long enough, it drizzled. Ryo and I ran towards the main gate of the graveyard.  
  
"Where's outside this?" I asked him, while using my hand to cover my head.  
  
"If I'm not wrong," he said, while he sneezed, and continued, "it should lead to the main road again. We should be opposite the road block."  
  
"Great, that should lead to the airfield. We stand a chance after all, move it." I told him, and pushed the gate open. However what stood in front of us led us to think otherwise.  
  
It was a troop of zombies, a throng of them, advancing slowly towards the graveyard.  
  
"Jesus," Ryo curses, "Damn it." "We should have something." I glanced around for some mass destruction weapon. The zombies were quite a distance away, but give it a good ten minutes and they will devour me. Out of the corner of my eye, a shimmering of sliver caught my attention. I stared at the ground and examined it for a minute. A midst the soil, I found a slivery, ordinary lighter.  
  
"Wait a minute, if there's a lighter here, and you have an aerosol can." my mind traced off a bit. "We need something that can mass spray the insecticide, or create a huge fire.  
  
"Where can we find that?" Ryo countered, obviously giving up, "we are doomed."  
  
Pessimist, I thought, I will find a way.  
  
I searched through the graveyard. It is not helping; nothing in the graveyard possesses the strength to help us in this situation. Maybe we can run, I thought. Then again, where else? We are trapped in the graveyard. The chute is broken; the roadblock stands in our way. It was only a matter of time before those mutants get us.  
  
"We have no choice Ryo," I announced, "Let's just try to find a way to stall them."  
  
Ryo nodded. And we left the graveyard towards the advancing zombies.stalking and staggering towards us. 


End file.
